The KHR Graveyard
by BloodyAhrisa x1379
Summary: Things I created, yet will never be finished. If anyone wants to adopt them, well, ask me first and maybe I'll consider it.
1. What Happened?

So... I know, I know. I should be working on Drawing Days... I honestly just can't find an motivation right now. SO! Just so you guys don't get TOO bored, I decided to show you these abominations. Things I created, yet will never be finished. If anyone wants to adopt them, well, ask me first and maybe I'll consider it.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

 **Notes:**

Name: Sawada Ietsugu

Title: (to be) Vongola Decimo

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Status: Alive

Date of Birth: October 15

Famiglia: Vongola

Weapons: Sword

Flame: Sky

Blood Type: A

Height: 169 cm

Weight: 58 kg

Family: Iemitsu Sawada (Father)

Nana Sawada (Mother)

Note(s): Is the perfect canadate for Vongola Decimo. Has lots of friends and great charisma. Is great at sports and everybody loves him.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Title: No-Good Tsuna (Dame-Tsuna)

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Status: Alive

Date of Birth: October 14

Famiglia: None

Weapons: None

Flame: None

Blood Type: A

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 46.5 kg

Family: None

Note(s): *Blank*

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Sawada Family:

Iemitsu is still in the Mafia. CEDEF leader

Nana knows something is up but doesnt know what.

The Tsuna in that world didnt know about the mafia.

Tsuna of that world was put into a coma.

Ietsugu is the Vongola decimo canadant because of Tsuna going into a coma.

Ietsugu wants to be decimo. And wants to keep his brother away from the mafia with what ever it takes.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Tsuna's Guardians:

Chrome is Tsuna's neighbor and has a crush on him. Also goes to Midori middle.

Mukuro is the same.

Hibari is the same.

Lambo is his TYL! self.

Takeshi is darkish and is Ietsugu's best friend.

Ryohei is... mute...

Hayato knows about the mafia and runs from it with his mother. Mother is still alive.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Varia:

Xanxus is still loud. But doesnt care about being tenth.

Squalo is the same.

Lussuria is the same.

Bel is... a cross dresser? No, he's actrally a girl.

Bel likes Mammon/Viper

Mammon/Viper doesnt really care about money and hates being in the Varia. Also doesnt like Bel/ Thinks she's annoying.

Levi still sucks.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

The rest of the people in KHR are all the same.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

One day Tsuna wakes up in a hospital. Nobody was there. Where were his guardians? Who was Ietsugu, and why was Vongola Primo there?

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

It was a normal day in the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna and his guardians were having such a good day. Until they were attacked by the Gesso Famiglia. Byakuran had left and joined Vongola, since no one wanted to merge with it or even be in alliance. And another boss was chosen for the Gesso. After the attack, they pulled back. And about an hour later came back in full force. Tsuna was shot with a strange bullet… And disappeared. The Guardians couldn't find him anywhere.

"I know that bullet…" They looked to the white haired marshmallow freak. "… It was in development when I was boss… I didn't think they would finish it…" After a lot of questions and barely any answers, they came to the conclusion… Their boss was in another dimension. And the only hope of finding him was Byakuran… Great, just great.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"…. Subject still showing no signs of waking." Tsuna could hear voices around him. He didn't recognize any of them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Now there was a voice he recognized. Then it disappeared.

"Why does the patient have a ring on?" Tsuna felt his ring slide off his finger. 'Noo!' And with every ounce of will in him he got up and grabbed it back.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Just as he was about to go HDWM, he froze. Why the hell was his voice so high?

"Huh? HOLY CRAP!" the nurse ran out of the room and started yelling for a doctor.

After a bunch of test and questions Tsuna started to panic. When he asked about his guardians the doctors just looked at him weird. When he asked about his family they said they would contact them. Just where was everyone.

"Tsu-Kun!" Nana came bursting into the room and hugged Tsuna.

"You're awake!" Then came two others.

"Tch, Dame-Tsuna is alive?" A boy with blonde hair walked in.

"Ietsugu! Be nice to your older brother!" The Ietsugu person just scoffed and looked at the wall. Tsuna then thought.

"Who the hell is Ietsugu? And what do you mean older brother?" Nana looked almost horrified. And Tsuna just noticed a little baby in a fedora on this Ietsugu persons head. Something told him not to say anything. No matter how much he wanted to yell out to the baby.

"Doctor!" Nana ran out of the room.

"You really are Dame-Tsuna. Forgetting your own brother now huh?" The brunet on the bed just blinked.

"I don't have a brother?..." The blonde just left the room as Nana and some doctors ran in.

"… What just happened?" After the whole checkup Nana and the other two left. Now Tsuna was alone in the hospital. He now had a younger brother, Reborn looked like he didn't like or even know him, and he couldn't remember anything of this world…. What the hell happened? Where were the guardians? He would have thought this all a dream except for the gloves and ring under his pillow.

"What the heck…?"

Another few days in the hospital and some rehab for his body he was let out. They were still surprised at his fast recovery. Tsuna wasn't though. Sure his body hurt even more now that he used flames. But that was to be expected. At least he could move. And it's not as bad as that time when he defeated Mukuro back at Kokuyou Land.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun!" Nana welcomed the brunet with open arms. Ietsugu just glared and walked into the kitchen.

"By the way, this is Reborn. He is your younger brother's home tutor." Tsuna felt his stomach clench. 'Ietsugu's home tutor?'

"Come on Tsu-kun! Your father would like to talk to you." The short boy stopped and looked at the outstretched phone.

"…. I don't want to talk to him." Tsuna turned his head. He was on better terms with his father. But that was in his world. It took long to get to those terms. Something Tsuna didn't want to do again.

"But Tsu-kun?" The tuna-fish just walked away to what was hopefully still his room.

….. 'HIIEEE! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!' If he ever yelled that out of his head then Reborn would shoot him. At least Reborn wasn't there right now. No matter how Tsuna tried to hide it the hitman would always know.

"Tsunayoshi…" The ring in his pocket lit up.

"Huh?" taking it out and holding it to his face he watched. Sky flames lit it up and a figure shot out.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna looked up to the man.

"Primo?" Vongola Primo nodded to Tsuna.

"What has happened? I feel two Rings in the world. Yours may be different and upgraded, but they are still the same." Tsuna looked at his X-gear.

"… So it wasn't a dream… It was all real." Primo nodded.

"Thought I'd give you a heads up before you did something stupid." The brunet chuckled as Primo went back into the ring.

"Thank you… I needed that." Tsuna then flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

"Neh, Tsu-Kun! Time to wake up~" Came the sweet voice of Sawada Nana. Tsuna opened his eyes and got up right away. If he slept in who knew what Reborn would do… Wait. 'Reborn?' Tsuna looked around. This was his old room…. That's right…. The strange bullet and… Then he found himself here.

"Come on Tsu-kun, you start school again today." Tsuna sighed and stretched his body. Didn't he just get out of the hospital? Why did he have to go to school?

"Tch, I don't want Dame-Tsuna involved! I will be Vongola Decimo! Tsuna will stay away so I can be it!" The voice of the boy named Ietsugu came from the other side of the wall. "Shut up Baka-Tsugu" Then a thud and a yell of the Spartan baby's name.

Now that he was dressed, Tsuna started to go downstairs. He could still hear some of their voice. "He will not be involved at all… That is what your father had said." It was Reborn who spoke. Tsuna stopped dead at the top of the stairs. 'I won't be involved?' Sure he had always wanted a normal life but… Why would he want to go back to that when he had his famiglia? Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat. If he wasn't Decimo…. Then would his guardians be Ietsugu's?

'NO!' Tsuna clenched his fist and walked down the stairs. He wouldn't allow that to happen. No matter what. No matter what he had to do to get them to be his again…. He would do it. He would have to start small first… Maybe Ryohei?... Or maybe Takeshi?

"By Tsu-Kun, Tsugu-Kun~" Tsuna and 'Tsugu' walked out of the house. "Don't call me that!" Ietsugu yelled back to his mother. And earned himself a kick from Reborn. "Be nice to Mama Baka-Tsugu!"

 **LINELIELINE**

"Stay away from me Dame-Tsuna, and try not to make a fool of yourself. It's embarrassing enough as it is." Ietsugu scoffed and turned away from the fluffy haired brunette.

'It's been awhile anyone has dared to talk to me like that.' Tsuna had half a mind to punch a flame coated glove in Ietsugu's face. But he wouldn't. No… He would do that in the ring battles. Because he would be Decimo… He IS Decimo. So for now he just glared at the back of the blondes head. Unknown to Tsuna, Reborn had noticed this.

"Hey Ietsugu!~" Yamamoto Takeshi walked up to the blonde and swung an arm around him.

"What's up?" Tsuna seethed. Yamamoto was 'HIS' guardian, not Ietsugu! With a few practiced breaths Tsuna walked through the gates… And ran right into Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivore…" With a sigh Tsuna bowed and apologized. But that was his mistake.

"Hibari-san?"

"What is it Herbivore"

"….. Why am I up here again?"

"To fight me, you are strong. I can sense it."

"…. Hibari-san… I just got out of the hospital…" The cloud just glared at the sky.

"Fight me." Tsuna merely sighed and rubbed the spot the tonfa hit his head.

"I have to get stronger first… I doubt I would last a second with my reaction time to things." Sure he had his hyper intuition… But what use was that if he was so slow?

Hibari glared and grunted. "Fine… But you will train. Then you will fight me. Now get to class before I bite you to death." With a flutter of a jacket Tsuna found himself on the roof alone.

"…."

 **TO CLASS!**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Welcome back." The class was oddly quiet. The teacher looked a little pale at the sight of him. He then heard some whispers in the back of the class. And thanked his good hearing.

"Dame-Tsuna is back?"

"He has no scars?"

"That was a pretty big truck that hit him, Im surprised he's still alive."

And those were just the start. There was some more in more detail. Tsuna felt sick to his stomach when he heard that Ietsugu was with him when it happened. Was that the cause of this world Tsuna ending up in the hospital? Did Ietsugu do something to him? Wait… It happened last year. Tsuna then scanned the class and tried to keep his panic down. 'Good' Tsuna sighed in relief. Ietsugu was in his class, as well as Kyoko, Yamamoto, Hana, and a few others he remembered. There however wasn't any Gokudera. Which meant Tsuna had a chance to get to him before Reborn called him over. That is if he wasn't just absent and restocking his dynamite. But his HI took him otherwise. He would have to act fast however. Something felt weird about not having his right hand just around the corner almost every day.

"Dame-Tsuna! Are you even listening?!" Looking up from his paper he saw an angry teacher.

"Just because you just got out of the hospital doesn't mean you should slack off! Answer this question on the board!"

HE got up. "Sensei? Dame-Tsuna would never be able to answer that. He's way too stupid." Ietsugu smirked at the sky.

"Heh, guess your right Ietsugu-kun." Tsuna however.

"Alright…" He got up and walked over to the board. And started to wright numbers and other things on it.

"The answer is 1505" The class was shocked. "D-did Dame-Tsuna just?" Some people nodded and just gaped openly at him. So he walked back to his seat and started to write in G-Script. He needed to get this to Hayato. But how?

"Nice one Dame-Tsuna! Or should I just call you Tsuna?" There was a dark haired baseball player standing above the brunette.

"Yamamoto-san…" It hurt… Seeing them all… It really hurt…

"Hey, wanna meet at the baseball field?" That shocked him. Yamamoto was smiling a weird smile he had only seen the dark haired teen give to his enemies.

"Sure..." And yet… Why did he look like that… Just what was wrong?

"Kay, I gotta get something from my locker. Wait for me there kay?" Tsuna nodded and headed to the field. His hyper intuition going haywire. Takeshi wouldn't set him up… Would he? Tsuna gulped. Was he different then the Takeshi in his world? Tsuna stopped before the door that exited right to the field. Something told him, yes. This one was a lot different. This one… Was affected by Ietsugu. His head pounded.

 **Flash back**

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna ran down the street. His brother and his brother's friends were chasing him again. This time Ietsugu involved the nice boy Yamamoto Takeshi.

"I-Ietsugu-san! P-Please s-stop!" The blonde just laughed and ran faster. Tsuna was already getting tired. They would catch him. "This is fun Ietsugu! You should let me join more often." Tsuna paled. He was right… He should have just listened to that feeling… And stayed away from Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tsuna stopped at the curb of the street. The light was green and cars were zooming by. "Da-Me-Tsu-Na!~" Ietsugu held the last note. "Time to play~" He backed up…

"St-sta-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" then he ran. The light was still green. Ietsugu gave chase and grabbed the back of Tsuna's uniform. "Tch, enough dame-Tsuna. Just be a good brother and let me beat you up!" The poor brunette struggled. "IETSUGU!" The boys on the curb were yelling. Ietsugu looked left and paled. He then bolted to the sidewalk. Tsuna was still holding onto him.

"LET GO!" Ietsugu looked back to the truck. The driver was on the phone. "Good bye… Dame-Tsuna." And the Ietsugu pushed Tsuna into the path of the truck.

"AHHHH!" BAM! SCREECH!

People started to scream. Ietsugu ran to his friends and told them what to do. They then manipulated the story and made it seem like it was all Tsuna's fault. One way or another.

 **End flash back**

He panted… This was just like that time…. "Damn it…" Tsuna wiped the sweat off his forehead. Yamamoto in this world was evil… He had a memory about this world's self 'death' as Ietsugu called it. Tsuna then ran the other way and out the front door. Getting away from the school as fast as he could.

 **Back at the field**

"Tch, where the hell is he?!" Ietsugu glared at the baseball player.

"I did what you said Tsugu, he just didn't show." The other guys around them then started to talk about other things.

Back with the cute fluffy haired boy

"Dame-Tsuna…" The brunette looked to the side from where he stopped to rest, and saw an infant wearing a suit and fedora.

"…. What…" The baby jumped to the ground and started to walk beside him.

"I know you heard the things I said to Baka-Tsugu this morning. What do you think?"

'What do I think?' Tsuna stopped and looked to the baby. "Why should I care?" Reborn looked to the 13 year old.

"Cause you also have right to be Vongola Decimo. Mama likes to talk you know. You were born first. You just lost right cause of the accident."

…. The sky looked up. It was cloudy. "…. So what?" Reborn sighed and started walking towards the school.

"Just thought I would tell you." And with that Leon turned into a mini car and Reborn drove away.

He was mad… If Takeshi was different then… They would all be… Right? "Tsunayoshi-Kun~" Said boy snapped his head up and saw white hair before he was engulfed into a bear hug.

"GAH! BYAKURAN?!" Only that idiot would do something like that.

"Haha, Tsunayoshi-kun~ why didn't you tell me you were out of the hospital?" Tsuna stopped. And looked over the white haired teen. Something clicked and he grabbed the teens shoulders and started to yell.

"BYAKURAN?!"

After calming Tsuna down and talking to the white haired marshmallow freak

"Byakuran?"

"… So… You were Vongola Decimo and ten years older… Were shot with a weird bullet that my family made and sent here?" Tsuna nodded. They had gone to a café and got the most isolated booth they had.

"I see… So this is where you ended up. Parallel me was making such a fuss about you." Tsuna felt a shred of hope. Maybe he could go home.

"C-Can I go home? Can you send me home?" Byakuran looked down.

"It doesn't work that way Tsuna… You remember Ghost?" The brunette felt his mood fall. Along with his hope.

"The bullet they shot you with was only one of a kind in the parallel worlds… Only one we've encountered so far… They need to find out just how it works and make a way to get you back… However…. That could take years. The family managed to destroy all the files on it before they were annihilated." The brunette looked down.

"Thank you… For telling me… Byakuran…."

He went home in an even sour mood. Byakuran would find out about the rest of this worlds guardians.. But he would have to wait for his own to figure a way to send him back. Tsuna rubbed his temple and sighed. This was all so confusing. Maybe he should just stay out of things and just take a very, very long vacation here?

"Tch, Dame-Tsuna…" Ietsugu was still mad about Tsuna ditching out of his new weekly beating. The fluffy haired boy walked into the door. He looked tired and worn. And almost looked like he was crying? Ietsugu scoffed and walked up to him. Grabbing his caller and lifting him off the ground.

"Where were you Dame-Tsuna?!" Tsuna then did something he never expected. He glared. The glare that Tsuna gave him made him freeze. Never had he thought that his older brother was even capable of glaring. And were his eyes orange?

"Let me go Ietsugu…" His voice…. It was so icy. Ietsugu did as he was told without even knowing it. Once his mind caught up to what had happened he saw Tsuna walking up the stairs to his own bedroom. The blonde clenched his fist and started to seethe. Tsuna's boss voice just had that effect on people.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Just as he was about to run up there and beat him up, Reborn appeared.

"REBORN!" a Thud was heard outside his door. Tsuna flopped onto his bed. Today was so…. He sighed. This was the first day and he was already worn out. Tsuna then decided to take a nap. Maybe he can figure out what to do later.

 **ENTREME SLEEPING**

"Tsunayoshi…" There was a voice. "Wake up…"

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked to his right. There was a figure standing there.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi." There stood Vongola Primo.

"HHIIEE!" He falls off the bed.

"P-Primo?" The brunette sat up.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde smiled and sat down in the chair by Tsuna's desk.

"I was bored…" then there was a loud bang. And Tsuna lay on the ground again clutching his face.

"Tsu-Kun?! Are you okay?!" Nana called from downstairs.

"Y-Yeah! I just fell!" Primo laughed lightly and crossed his arms.

"If you don't mind I'll be following you today… And maybe for a few days." Tsuna then fell once more.

"Wh-Why?!" Primo just laughed some more and got up.

"You should get ready. And I'll be helping you train this time around. Since you probably wouldn't know how to do it on your own." Primo then left in a burst of sky-flames. Tsuna got up and looked to where Primo had been. There was a note on his desk.

'Tsunayoshi,

I forgot to mention the rings. The me of this world and myself have merged. And I can now manifest myself through your ring whenever I please. I can also look through the sealed Vongola ring the Ninth has. By the way, burn this letter when you finish reading it.

Vongola Primo'

Tsuna sighed and burned it in a burst of skyflames.

Reborn stiffened. There were unfamiliar flames nearby. He then got up to check around the house. They seemed oddly familiar.

Our little brunette had finished his morning routine in record time. Then ran off to school. For if he took anymore time he would be late. Ietsugu was going to be late. But not Tsuna. Nope, not if he had anything to say about it.

"I-Im… *pant* N-not l-late…" Tsuna placed his hands on his knees and started to catch his breath. The boy then silently laughed in his head as he walked off to his class.

 **CLASSSSSSSS**

"Ietsugu-kun? You're late?" The teacher stared at the blonde for a moment. "Ehe… Sorry 'bout that Nezu-Sensei." Nezu just sighed and motioned for Ietsugu to sit at his seat.

Even if Ietsugu didn't look it. Or show it for that matter. Tsuna could tell he was beat up by Hibari. 'Just like him to do that' Tsuna smiled fondly as he looked out the window. Thinking of his own guardians. Just how would he get back?

"ARE YOU LISTENING DAME-TSUNA?!" The teacher threw chalk at the boy. Not that it actually hit him. Just flew past his head and hit the person behind him. Tsuna refrained from laughing out loud. "Not really." Nezu seethed and pointed to the door. A silent. 'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!' Tsuna just chuckled and packed his things. Leaving the room. Not noticing some of the girls that were next to him blushing.

"Herbivore…" It was lunch. And Tsuna had gone to the roof. "Hello Hibari-san." Hibari just nodded and jumped to his place on the water tank. Tsuna then proceeded to eat his lunch. Then realised something. Kyoya stayed with him and the others because they put up good fights and Tsuna always gave him challenging missions… The boy grinned and dug into his meal. He would need to train to get stronger, While Byakuran found out about the guardians of this world. Kyoya would be the first.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"Dame-Tsuna!" Said boy was laughing to himself quietly. Giotto had wanted his to improve his stamina. This wasn't the way Tsuna would have went about it… But his great something grandfather had somehow done this. Tsuna still couldn't find out how. "I already said I was sorry!" The guys chasing him were coincidentally Ietsugu's friends. It still hurt seeing Takeshi's face look like that. Angry at the world….

"How are you holding up, Tsunayoshi?" The poor boy was lying flat on the ground in an abandoned warehouse. He had finally lost the boys chasing him. And was dead tired.

"I hate you right now…" Primo just smiled and sat on a crate. He gave permission for Tsuna to use his name. Giotto… The brunette had to admit that was a cool name.

"Common, you have more laps to do." Tsuna groaned and got up. Sure he was used to this. But his body wasn't. It was weak, from not working out and from him being in a coma for a year.

"Another 50 to go~" Our brown haired boy glared at his great something grandfather. He already did 150, and his body was killing him! If this went on then he would pass out. The blonde was enjoying this way too much. Who knew Primo had something in common with Reborn?

 **BACK AT THE SAWADA HOUSE!**

Tsuna groaned and opened the front door. He shut it when Primo walked in. Then fell to the floor. His body stopped responding and he just laid there. Primo gave an apologetic smile and lifted him up. The things that Primo found out were;

1, He can change his age when he put a different amount of Tsuna's skyflame around him.

2, He can draw Tsuna's skyflame.

3, He can make himself visible.

4, Reborn can almost have heart attacks.

5, its fun messing with his descendant.

Reborn

He watched as a teenaged boy lifted up Tsuna and took him to his room. The boy looked just like the brunette. Just with different colorings. He almost had a heart attack when he saw the blonde. Ietsugu was speechless and wouldn't stop gaping at him. The blonde had said his name was Giotto and was a friend of Tsuna's. He also had a pair of gloves in his back pocket. Reborn tried to see how they looked by taking them. But could never seem to grab them. It was like the blonde just KNEW?

"I'll take Tsunayoshi his food." Nana blushed when the blonde boy smiled a dazzling smile at her. He looked so much like Tsuna that she just accepted him into their little family with open arms. But she knew something was up with him. And that Tsuna and this boy were related in a way. And with the story he gave about this life. She would have to speak with her husband about this… Just to make sure he never cheated on her back when Tsuna was born.

"Tsunayoshi?" said boy glared at Giotto. He couldn't even move. He had to be FED! Something that he really didn't like. It was bad enough that Gokudera had tried to do it. And now here was his ancestor! But he couldn't move… So he had to suck it up and get fed by Giotto.


	2. This is Insane!

Honestly had no idea where I was going with this...

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

TYL! Time-Travel/ Parallel world. GenderBended, Perverted guys, Strong Girls.

Tsuna woke up in his old house in Namimori. His mother was now his father and his father his mother? Reborn was a girl. He had a sister. And she was apparently the tenth. And why was Tsuna one of the only sane guys around?

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

It was a normal day in the Vongola Mansion. The sun was shining and yelling about 'EXTREME' training. The rain was laughing and having a cup of tea on the balcony. The storm was yelling at the rain and trying to bomb the lightning. The lightning was running away from the storm. The cloud was having a nap on the roof and the mists were sleeping in. And their sky was running away from the ex-sun Arcobaleno.

"REBORN! STOP THAT, I HAVE WORK TO DO!" Reborn just laughed at his student's misfortune. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed and signed the last of his paperwork before he had to do more. Reborn was really laying it on him today.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Speaking of the devil. Reborn burst into the room and aimed his gun at the brunet. Reborn was now 11. Sure he was in a kid's body, but he was still the same old Reborn.

"Damn it Reborn!" Gun shots rang around the room.

"REBORN! I JUST HAD THAT FIXED!" Sometimes Tsuna really felt like he was babysitting every day. And in a way he was. Tsuna had spaced out for a second. Just a little second. But that was all Reborn needed. The little hit-man pulled out a red bazooka and shot it. All in the span of a second.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"Tsuna get up!" Can a male voice from somewhere below him. 'What?' Tsuna got up and looked around. Why was he in his old room? Wasn't he just in his office?

"Tsuna?!" The short boy got out of bed and walked to the door. Wait… Short? The door opened and he saw some guy.

"Come on Tsuna get up. You're gonna be late on your first day of school." The guy had brown hair and caramel eyes just like Tsuna.

"Come on Tsuna, you can walk with Nami-chan if you get up." He stared…

"What?" Was the smart thing that came out of his mouth?

"Hurry up."

When he walked down the stairs he was super surprised. Why the hell were a bunch of girls at the table?

"Tsu-kun!" A girl with brown hair waved at him.

"Come on, we'll all walk to school together. I'll introduce you to everyone on the way there." Why was there a familiar baby sitting on the girls head?

"Dame-Nami, get going!" The girl hiee'd in a similar way to him and ran out the door with the rest.

"Get going Tsuna!" the man from earlier yelled. 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! REBORN I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!" Unknown to Tsuna the baby on Nami's head sneezed. "I'm going to kill someone."

Nami had lined up her friends before they walked through the gate. First was a silver haired girl that looked oddly like his storm guardian. Now that he thought about it. They all looked similar to his own.

"This is Gokudera Hayata. The one beside her is Yamamoto Takara, this one is Sasagawa Ryoko. This cute girl is Rokudo Mukuro, and the shy boy beside her is Dokuro Chrome. And the baby on my head is Reborn." The blue haired girl 'Kufufu'd', the first one smiled at him with something akin to stars in her eyes.

"It's so nice to meet the tenth's brother!" The taller girl with black hair laughed and placed her arm around the silver haired girl.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you Tsuna!"

"DON'T GET FRIENDLY WITH THE TENTH'S BROTHER!" Ryoko then joined in and started yelling about extreme brothers. Mukuro was smiling that same smile his Mukuro had when he was up to something. And Chrome was standing beside him.

"Quit crowding around. Or ill bite you to death." Nami paled and nodded.

"Yes Hibari-san!" She grabbed Tsuna and dragged him away.

"This is just too weird…" Tsuna sighed and started to write down his name on the board.

"Welcome to class Sawada. Have a seat beside the other Sawada." Tsuna nodded and went to his new desk. He wasn't asked any questions which he was glad for. During lunch however….

There were just so much questions. Tsuna rubbed his temples. This was more annoying than mafia meetings. And those things were pretty wacky sometimes. "GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCE!" Tsuna stopped.

"Prince?" Hayata stormed through the crowd and grabbed Tsuna and his books.

"Common Prince. Tenth is waiting for us." He then allowed the silver haired girl to drag him to the roof.

"Tsu-kun!" The brunette looked to his twin sister. This was all still so weird.

"Yes?"

"I brought you your lunch!" Tsuna smiled at her and sat down. "Thanks?"

Lunch was boring. Or fun, depending how you look at it. Hayata was a lot more calm and collected then his Hayato.

 **END**


	3. The other world

NOTES:

Sawada Family:

Iemitsu is still in the Mafia. CEDEF leader

Nana knows about the Mafia. And isnt so dense. Also knows how to fight and protect herself. She howver never let Imitsu know she knew this.

The Tsuna in that world didnt know about it.

Tsuna has a brother.

Namitsu doesnt want to be decimo. And wants to keep his brother away from the mafia.

Tsuna's Guardians:

Chrome is a singer.

Mukuro is a fanboy with no hate for the Mafia. (Even if they experamented on him)

Hibari is a girl. Who has feelings for the new Tsuna. But is still somewhat like her counter part.

Hayato lives in Namimori but doesnt know

anything about the Mafia. Mother is still alive.

Lambo is his TYL! self.

Takeshi is dark and hates baseball.

Ryohei isnt very Extreme. (But his sister on the other hand...)

Vongola:

Nono is the bad guy who wants Xanxus to be tenth.

Arcobaleno:

They are still babies.

Reborn isnt the world's greatest hitman.

Skull is the world's greastest hitman.

Skull still acts the same.

Luce is still alive.

Aria is also alive, but is not the sky Arcobaleno. Aria ages normaly.

Uni will be born later.

Colonnello is a girl, her name is Colonnella...

Lal thinks of Nella as her little sister.

Colonnella likes Reborn.

Reborn is no-good. (OMG)

Even though Reborn is No-good nobody treats him any different. (Like Canon!Skull who is Reborn and Colonnello's lacky. This Reborn is not like that)

Reborn likes Tsuna... (Another OMG, who doesnt like Tsuna? :D )

Varia:

Xanxus is still loud. But doesnt care about being tenth.

Squalo is a girl. Is still very loud!

There will be XS!

Bel is also a girl... And a cross dresser.

Bel likes Mammon/Viper

Mammon/Viper is actrally a girl pretending to be a boy so people dont think she is weak. Bel does not know this...

Levi still sucks.

Differences:

Gender Bended/ Boys-Girls names

Mammon/Viper is the same

Belphorgor/ is still the same, only perfers Bell

Squalo/ is the same

Colonnello/ Colonnella

Hibari Kyoya/ Hibari Kimi (The meaning of the name Kimi is 'She Who Is Without Equal' haha fitting?)

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Tsuna sighed. There was no point in trying anymore. His friends and family were dead. Byakuran, Enma, and himself, were the only ones left from the enemy attack on the Vongola base. Tsuna looked towards the last of his friends. Enma was wounded. Byakuran was almost on the brink of death. Tsuna… He had a few wounds as well. Not as bad as the other two.

"Tsuna-kun…" He looked towards Enma.

"Will he be okay?" Enma shook his head. They were both so exhausted.

"Tsuna…Yoshi-kun…" Said man got up and stood beside Byakuran.

"I… I want… To send you… To anoth…er… world…." Tsuna's eyes widened. "But why?" Byakuran smiled up at Tsuna. Blood trailing down his face.

"So you… Can try again…. The… Me in that… World. *Cough* will help you…" Tsuna kneeled down beside his friend.

"I. Thank you…. Byakuran." The white haired man just smiled and used the last of his power. He sent both Tsuna and Enma to the same world. He didn't know which one exactly. But whatever it was. The him in that world should feel them enter. And go check it out. At least he hoped so. The bright light ended, and so did the light in Byakuran's eyes.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Tsuna looked around. This was… "My old room?" He got up and looked out the window. This was his old house in Namimori.

"Tsu-kun! Come downstairs! I have something to tell you!" He heard his mom yell. Tsuna felt tears come to his eyes. When was the last time he heard her voice? Tsuna then ran downstairs in his pajamas.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Enma woke up… And saw… His old home. He was back in his old home… (A/N, I have no idea where he used to live. Shimonnori…. I'll just be using that until I figure out where… Haha, or I'll just let it stick. Hehe) This was… Enma jumped up and ran out of his room. When he got in the kitchen he saw Adelhied. She was making breakfast.

"Hey Enma…" His eyes widened. Tears came to them. She was the first to die. And right in front of him to. Enma started wiping his eyes. Adelhied dropped whatever she was doing and went to him.

"What the matter Enma?" He just shook his head.

"I… I had a dream that… That everybody died." He spoke in a whisper. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He was just in a different world. Adelhied hugged and made him sit down.

"Well it was just a dream… None of us would die on you." He smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah…"

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Tsuna watched wide eyed as his mother danced around the room. "Namitsu is coming home!" She was smiling and dancing around still. Tsuna then started to wonder.

'Who that hell is Namitsu?' Nana was all smiles.

"To bad your father couldn't come home with him…" She then looked saddened by that. Sure Tsuna didn't hate his dad. But he didn't like him either.

"Tsu-kun. You better get ready for school. Namitsu and his Tutor should be here when you're finished~" Nana then went back to cooking. Tsuna shook his head and ran back upstairs. He would have to get his class schedule. And find out if he was Dame-Tsuna here… And prepare himself to face his guardians of this world…

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Namitsu sighed and walked off the plane. He didn't want to go home. He just wanted to stay in Italy and keep his mother and brother away from the mafia. But… He was forced to go there. He sighed once more and got into the limo that picked him up. Skull would be there after him. So he had time to settle in.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Tsuna smiled at his mother. He missed her so much… She then went on and started to set the table. He helped her and sat down. Tsuna wiped his eyes and ate. "Idakimasu!" The weirdness would have to wait till later.

He sighed. It was time for school… He reallllllllyyyy didn't want to go. "Bye Tsu-kun, have a fun day~" The test score in his room told him that he was Dame-Tsuna in this world as well. Really? With another sigh he grabbed his bag and left. If he was to leave now he might make it in time just by walking. If he ran he could get there early. Not that he really wanted to.

"I wonder where my guardians are?..." He felt his mood darken. Just the thought of them made him want to go and find the man responsible and just kill him now. But at the moment Tsuna was too weak. He didn't even have his x-gloves or ring.

On the walk to school Tsuna saw some of his old classmates. They teased him and went on their way. He felt his throat constrict. His stomach clench. There was his rain guardian… He didn't even look at him. He had a sort of darker aura around him.

"What happened to him…?" Tsuna asked himself. Something just wasn't right about this world. And not the fact that Tsuna took over his other self. He could still feel him in there. Heck they can even talk to each other. The other Tsuna was a little stumped that this Tsuna could control the body so gracefully. We'll just call this world Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, and the Tsuna that was sent there, Tsuna.

'What now?' Dame-Tsuna asked. Tsuna was still feeling off. He felt his stomach drop once more. And looked to his left.

"EXTREME!" And a blur ran past him.

"KYOKO! You forgot your bag!" Tsuna saw Ryohei. And his throat once again constricted and he felt sick.

"Huh? Sawada? You better get going or you will be late. Pardon my sister. Sorry if she asks you to join the boxing club again today. I gotta go now." Then Ryohei ran off.

'What just happened?' Tsuna asked his other self.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

'… Well… I guess I should tell you about your guardians in this world…. You know, I wish I had a better life like you. By the way… Do you really think I'll-err, us will be Vongola Decimo?' Tsuna shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk again.

'I don't know. You said you had a brother that was better than you at almost everything?' Dame-Tsuna nodded.

'Yeah… So he might be Vongola Decimo then…?' Tsuna didn't answer as he walked through the gate. Then froze….

There stood Hibari Kyoya. His back turned to Tsuna.

'By the way Hibari-san is this world is a-'

"Herbivore…" The voice cut off Dame-Tsuna, and was oddly feminine.

"H-Hibari-san?" Then he almost fainted. With the whole feeling sick and then this?! WHY WAS HIBARI A GIRL!

'D-Does Kyoya is this world have a sister?! Does he?!' Dame-Tsuna didn't answer.

"Get to class… Or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna felt like he was on fire. Something bad was about to happen…

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"Everyone, welcome back. I hope you all had a good break. Dame-Tsuna get up here and hand in your homework. If not then you have detention. Anyway…" What?

'Haha…' Nervous laughter rang in his head. 'I completely forgot about that…' Tsuna sweat-dropped and shook his head. He would have to see Kyoya again….

'In this world… Some things are different. I'll list off things…

Tsuna's world | Dame-Tsuna's world

-Chrome Dokuro/Nagi, Mist Guardian | Singer

-Mukuro Rokudo Mist Guardian | ?Fanboy?

-Hibari Kyoya Cloud Guardian| Female, Name Hibari Kimi

-Lambo Bonvino Lightning Guardian| ?

-Gokudera Hayato Storm Guardian| ?

-Yamamoto Takeshi Rain Guardian | Dark and hates baseball

-Sasagawa Ryohei Sun Guardian | Not very 'EXTREME', is also dense

-Namitsu ?| Brother

Tsuna sighed as he wrote things in G-script. So that the class couldn't read it. He would burn it later. The ones who went to his school were, Takeshi, Ryohei, Hayato, Kyoya or is it Kimi now? And both the mist guardians, Mukuro and Chrome. He listed them down and thought about the two who weren't there.

School was long and treacherous for Tsuna. He was picked on, had his lunch stolen, had tacks put in his shoes, had his bullies mess up all his papers and books. Now he was in a bad mood. Why the hell was he doing this again? Oh… Right….. Tsuna sighed and placed his bag down on the floor under his desk. He was now in detention. There were some others in it as well. Some of which were his bullies.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna was at his wits end. They just didn't stop.

"Listen when someone's talking to you!" The bully named Bairen swung his fist at Tsuna.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Kimi was just about to bite the all to death for making noise. Until the little herbivore did something unexpected. He caught the guy named Bairen's fist.

He winced. This body as much too weak. Even the flames he put into his hand were making it hurt. That meant he needed to train… Reborn style! Tsuna laughed to himself. He would have been hit for a comment like that. And then would have gotten a nod from the Spartan baby.

"Look, I had a rough day. Piss off." The bully glared at the short brown haired boy.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" There was a flash of orange in Tsuna's eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." And with that the short boy punched the bully, knocking him back and tripped him. The bully hit his head against the table. Knocking him out like a light.

"Wao…" Tsuna froze. There stood Hibari…

"H-Hibari-san?!" He was still a girl. Which meant that 'she' was a girl…? What? Tsuna fainted. Why the hell did he faint….

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Enma smiled at his family. They were the exact same as in the other world…. Then he wondered about Tsuna…

"Adelhied?" She looked to the redhead.

"What is it Enma?" Enma looked down and took a breath.

"I want to go to Namimori…" She was taken aback by that.

"Why?" Enma then thought about telling them… He just couldn't stand to lie to them.

"What I'm about to tell you will be… Well, you might not believe me…" He then began to tell them about the other world and about Tsuna. He just didn't tell them about Vongola or anything about Daemon Spade. He would have to get Tsuna to help him with that one. They took it rather well…. Julie was a bit reluctant to go. Enma knew why. Daemon was the one in control at the time. After all, Enma had trained to see when illusions were cast and to tell when someone was possessed. Tsuna as well. The Enma in that world was okay with the whole taking over his body thing. Enma then wondered if it was the same for Tsuna.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"This is really… Annoying…" Tsuna sighed as he walked home. He was covered in bandages from getting beat up by Hibari Kimi…. It felt weird saying 'her' name.

"Welcome home Tsu-Kun~" The boy smiled and set his bag down. Sure the day sucked, at least he still had his mother to come home to. Tsuna walked into the kitchen.. Then froze. Why was Skull and some boy who looked like his father sitting at the table?

"Tsuna…" The blonde looked up to the younger brother. Tsuna was a year younger than him. Something about his brother felt off.

"….." Tsuna looked away from the blonde and sat at the table. He didn't say anything. Heck, he didn't even know who this was?!

"Tsuna?" The blonde looked hurt. Something that put Tsuna off.

'That's my brother…' Dame-Tsuna spoke sadly in his head.

'He said some mean things when he left… Can you try talking to him? He probably feels guilty about it…' Tsuna looked back to the blonde boy. Namitsu was looking down at his food and picking at it. Nana was smiling and talking on the phone. Obvious to the things around her.

"It's alright… I forgive you." Namitsu snapped his head up to Tsuna. Tsuna was already eating and ignoring him. Namitsu smiled and dug into his food happily.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"Are you sure you have everything packed Enma?" Enma sighed and nodded to Adelheid.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADE**

END


	4. Time Travelling Cow

**Hmmm, I really liked this idea. Maybe I'll continue it one day. Surprised I got so much out of this. Kept it all unedited, like I'll do most of these.**

NOTES:

Time Traveling Cow

7YL! Lambo going back in time to save his Tsuna-nii and fellow guardians lives. Somewhat Lambo Centric.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo looked back into his half destroyed room. Spanner and Shoichi had some bags filled with the things they'd need. Hopefully they wouldn't break when they landed back in the past. Lambo picked up a fallen picture frame. He smiled sadly and took it out. Putting it in his own bag. They should arrive before his younger self meets Reborn and Tsuna. Lambo looked to the other two. "Im ready." 'For Tsuna-nii'

Summary:

They were all dead. Save Lambo, Spanner and Shoichi, and maybe Byakuran. It was a crazy idea. But he had to save them. He couldn't let them die like that. Time travel? If he could do it... Then he would be given the chance to protect Tsuna-nii again. He would.

Note: 7YL! Lambo going back in time to save his Tsuna-nii and fellow guardians lives. Lambo Centric. 'Replacing' his younger self. Instead of sending the younger Lambo to the future 7YL!Lambo becomes him. Except he will stay his age. Byakuran, Shoichi, and Spanner will be sent with him. Future Mukuro and Chrome come later.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo groaned. He already hated today. He woke up on the floor. Lambo got up and walked around his room, grabbing clothing lying around. He promised Tsuna-nii that he would clean up right after he woke up. Tsuna would be proud. A knock came at the door. "Lambo? Are you awake?" Came Tsuna's soft tired voice. Lambo burst out smiling and dropped everything he was holding. "Lambo?!" Tsuna opened the door and Lambo jumped hugged him. Sure Lambo was 12. Who cares? Tsuna-nii was his big brother. He can act 5 all he wanted to around him. Tsuna just smiled and placed down the boy. "Let's go eat before they eat everything alright?"

Lambo smiled as every ate. It wasn't quiet. No it never was. Hibari would leave in about 10 seconds. Mukuro would try scaring everyone in about 30 seconds. Chrome-nee would get mad at Mukuro… Baka-Dera would yell at them for making too much noise or for using illusions at the table. Takeshi would just laughed and try calm him down but end up angering him further. Ryohei would join in. Lambo himself would also join in soon. He smiled once more and threw his food at Gokudera. "Baka-Dera! Be quiet, Tsuna-nii is trying to eat!" The silver haired man fumed and slammed his hands on the table. Yup, this was the life. Tsuna smiled at his guardians and continued eating.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo walked into his room. It was already late. Tsuna-nii had sent him and Baka-Dera on a mission. It had gone well if he said so himself. It was a success. But Baka-Dera got mad at him when they got back.

He then grabbed some clothing and went to bed. Not thinking about anything further.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Tsuna glared at the intruders. They break into the base, kidnap Lambo, and are now trying to kill him and the rest of his guardians. The flame on Tsuna's head grew. He would save the boy who was like his little brother. He would save Lambo and his friends/Guardians.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo glared at the guy holding him. The guy was a rain flame user. He was using his flames to keep Lambo still. He couldn't even move his body. Sure he felt like crying. But compared to training with both Mukuro and Hibari…. This was nothing. Lambo felt himself get picked up and thrown into a room. He felt like crying when they left him in there. He hated the dark.. And being alone.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Spanner placed another lollipop in his mouth. The Strau Mosca were finished. They would go to the enemy base and save Lambo while Tsuna and the others took care of things here. Shoichi grabbed some rings and boxes and went to spanner. "You'll be in the King Mosca right?" Spanner only nodded. "Yup." Shoichi then went up to his own. It was another Strau Mosca. It was easier to control that kind than the king. He then equipped his box weapons to it. "Mission to save Lambo… Go." And they left with five other Strau Mosca and ten Gola Mosca. Another 10 went to the surface to help Tsuna and the others.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo sat in the corner of the room. When was Tsuna-nii gonna get there? He sighed and looked to the high up window. This was only a normal room. They must have thought he was weak or something. "Why don't I just break out?" He the grinned. Reaching into his hair, Lambo grabbed his Vongola ring. He preferred to keep it in that form then the helmet. The diamond like shape green ring glittered in the little light that was in the room. These people were stupid. Lambo then put it on and released Gyuudon. The ox charged up lightning flames and they broke out of that damn cell. Lambo then sulked when he didn't think of this before.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Spanner and Shoichi fought through the base. It was big. But they didn't have the kind of advanced technology like Vongola did. By the time they got near the middle they saw Lambo riding on Gyuudon running people down and electrocuting them. Shoichi sighed as his stomach ache went away. It wasn't as bad as before. When they left the base.

Lambo watched as the Mosca finished off the rest of the people blocking their way. Lambo felt weak. Something was wrong. "Where… Is Tsuna-nii?" He asked the King Mosca. "Vongola stayed back to defend the base." Lambo froze. What if they used that stuff he saw in those labs… "WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Those labs. They made him weak. Just walking by them.

 **Flash back**

Lambo was sneaking by some labs. The alarm he sounded when he broke out had died down once he walked down this hallway. There were labs around him. Nobody was in them thankfully. Lambo then walked into one of them. He heard voices. Thinking quickly he hid in a cupboard. "Yes, they should work fine. It worked on their lightning guardian… Yes… They thought it was the rain flame user… Yes… Alright… I'll be right there…" Lambo peaked out and saw a blonde man with spiky hair. He was looking at computer screens. The man put his phone down and walked to the cupboard Lambo was hiding in. He reaches for something above it and walked away. Lambo felt like he was gonna burst. He suddenly felt weak again and couldn't move. "The serum should be done… Now all that's left to do is give our men the antidote and…" He stopped. His computer went off. "I see… The Vongola sent Mosca to save their comrade. Not that it matters. He should be dead before they get to him." The man then went back to typing on his computer.

Lambo slowly felt his body starting up again. He moved his finger. Then his arm. And tried with the rest of his body. The man cursed as something fell in front of the cupboard Lambo was in. Suddenly Lambo could feel his whole body could move again. He then kicked open the door when the man was picking up the glass and shoved him. The man fell backwards and hit his head on the table. Knocking him out.

Lambo looked at the man once and was about to bolt. Until he saw the computer screen flash. He walked over to it and read it. 'Is going to release the gas on Vongola base. Have antidote ready for our men.' Lambo paled. If it was that thing that rendered him useless then… Tsuna-nii! Lambo summoned Gyuudon and grabbed the stuff that looked like the one that fell to the floor as well as the stuff that made him feel weak. Lambo then busted out of there to go back to Vongola base.

 **End**

Lambo panted as he ran through the base. He saw bodies everywhere. Spanner and Shoichi were cleaning up the men that were standing around from the gas. Spanner and Shoichi were immune to it as long as they stayed in the Mosca. Lambo had the antidote already. And if what he read was right then it would last a few hours.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

He paled. This can't be… Tsuna-nii can't be… Tears came to his eyes. His big brother figure's body was all bloody and mangled. Lambo turned his head and puked. He then passed out.

Shoichi and Spanner were horrified when they found them. Tsuna and his guardians were dead. Vongola base was half destroyed. And the only ones alive were them, and a few foot soldiers. Even the Varia was dead! Shoichi felt his stomach ache come back full force. He collapsed in is Mosca and felt like puking. Spanner picked up the passed out Lambo and took him to the underground part of the base. It was safer than up there. And nothing had touched it thankfully.

The days passed. Lambo had woken up the next day and cried. He cried so much. He wouldn't leave the room that Spanner had placed him in. Until one day. He came out and ran right to Spanner and Shoichi. Resolution flaming in his eyes. "I HAVE TO PROTECT TSUNA-NII! SEND ME TO THE PAST!" To say they were surprised was an understatement. "L-Lambo?!" Spanner turned his head from thing he was working on. "Please… I… I have to make sure Tsuna-nii lives… I HAVE TOO!" Shoichi held his stomach. Send Lambo to the past? He then thought of some ideas. It would alter the future and might create a time paradox. Unless… He was the only Lambo there. If he can somehow 'become' his younger self then… Then he might be able to change things. "Do you have the ten-year bazooka?" Lambo nodded and took it out of his hair.

"Thank you…" Lambo handed it to them and sat down to watch…

Spanner and Shoichi worked day and night trying to make that plan work. If they could go back in time and somehow replace their younger counter part. Becoming them. Then there wouldn't be any time paradox. (A/N, okay Im just making this as I go….)

Lambo looked back and forth. They were finished. Shoichi just needed to make some adjustments and he could use it. Shoichi and Spanner would become their younger self's. Lambo would 'replace' his younger self.

This was it… They would change the past, and save their boss. Spanner and Shoichi would gather the supplies and build a base as soon as they can, so that they could start making preparations to counter the effects of the gas used on the future guardians. They had gotten a few samples and the antidote Lambo still had.

 **SPADESPADE2SPADESPADE**

Lambo looked back into his half destroyed room. Spanner and Shoichi had some bags filled with the things they'd need. Hopefully they wouldn't break when they landed back in the past. Lambo picked up a fallen picture frame. He smiled sadly and took it out. Putting it in his own bag. They should arrive before his younger self meets Reborn and Tsuna. Lambo looked to the other two. "Im ready." 'For Tsuna-nii'

"Right." Shoichi grabbed the bazooka and aimed it. The thing wouldn't come back to the past with them. They only had one shot. And it would self-destruct just in case. Shoichi then shot the red bazooka at the three of them. In a blast of purple smoke they disappeared. The bazooka lay there. Then the base blew up. Any longer and they would have been blown up by the enemy. The bazooka blew up as well.

Lambo closed his hand around his bag. He felt like he was being crushed. He swore that he could hear his younger self crying. Then it was gone. Lambo opened his eyes and saw the sky. It was a beautiful day out. He then heard an explosion and whipped his head towards it. It was the Sawada household. He felt like crying. And he did. Tears went down his face. Lambo looked down and saw the ten-year bazooka. "I should keep this…" He then placed the thing in his hair. How it could fit nobody knew. Even if his afro was gone his hair still kept the almost bottom less pit in it. Nobody knew of course. Otherwise Baka-Dera would have tried shaving his head. He never let him hide candy there….

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Shoichi felt his feet touch the ground. The crushing feeling went away. He fell to his knees and held the bag tightly. "Huh?" Looking around the room… He saw it was his old one in Namimori. "It worked?" Shoichi got up and looked in the mirror. He looked like his younger self. "It worked!" He grinned and grabbed the cellphone lying on the desk.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Spanner looked around. The crushing feeling just went away and he found himself in his old room in France. "hmmm…." His phone then rang. "Hello?"

"Spanner?!" It was the redhead. "Shoichi… So it worked?" He heard some shuffling on the other line. "Yes, it did. We should be around before Lambo met Tsuna-kun." They then talked about how Spanner would get to Namimori and what they would do.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo walked into the hotel and went up to the desk. "I want a penthouse." The lady just looked to him and scoffed. "Go away brat." He glared. "Look lady, I'm tired. I have to meet someone early tomorrow and your annoying attitude is getting on my nerves." She glared back at the cow. "Look kid we don't just give penthouses to anybody!" He tilted his head. "They're not free!" Lambo dug in his pocket and pulled out a credit card. It was the Bonvino one. Sure it was from the Future. But he had it since he was young. "I have money." She grabbed the card and swiped it. "Bonvino Lambo?" He nodded. Her eyes widened at the amount that popped up. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. You said a penthouse?" Lambo nodded and typed in the pin. She gave him a key and he walked off. Sometimes it really pays to be in the mafia. He was a little surprised his card actually worked…

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Tsuna sighed and walked down the street. Reborn was a real slave driver. He still wondered why there was a bunch of weapons outside his house. He had woken up early surprisingly. Reborn didn't steal his food. A kid saved him from the evil dog down the street. The girl named Haru was stalking him. And he thought he saw a cow child. Tsuna shook his head and walked up to Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Hey guys…" They looked shocked to see him up early. "Hey Tsuna." Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. "Baseball-Freak! I was supposed to great him first!" The other just laughed. The trio then walked to school.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo watched Tsuna walk by him. He froze. Tsuna-nii was so young. And naive. He gulped. New tears were threatening to show. He turned tail and ran. He couldn't do it. He couldn't talk to him. This was frustrating. Lambo slowed down. Shoichi would know what to do.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Spanner sold some of his lesser inventions and took a privet jet to Namimori. He would be there the next day.

Shoichi was already online and playing poker. He wasn't as good as Tsuna. But he was good. Playing for real money was easy. The people sucked. And he also hacked into the server without getting caught and checked the other player's cards. He hated to do this, but he had to win. He had to. They needed funds to start now. He couldn't wait 7 years to start making the Strau Mosca this time. They put those off for far too long. Shoichi sighed and continued. They would also need funds to build a lab. And they would also have to find a way to defeat Byakuran again. But the chance is. Byakuran might have already known this and found a way to get here like they did. Shoichi had no Idea how right he was.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Byakuran gathered his funeral wealth's. They had to get stronger in order to protect Tsunayoshi-kun. He had walked in to warn them about the bombing and got caught up in their scheme to change the past. He was glad he did. He didn't want to fight Tsunayoshi-kun again.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Shoichi got a call from Byakuran and confirmed his suspicions. He sighed and hung up. Byakuran would help them. And use the Gesso's fund to build and buy them the property they would need to build the labs at.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo saw Tsuna again. School was over. He couldn't find Shoichi anywhere. And now that he felt a little better… Maybe? Lambo then ran that way without thinking. And he tripped. "Gahh!" Tsuna spun around and saw a boy around his age. Maybe younger.

Tears came to Lambo's eyes. "H-hold.. It… In…" Tsuna walked back to him. Gokudera protesting. Yamamoto laughing but looking worried. Younger them looked so carefree and easy to read.

Tsuna put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "A-Are y-you- okay?" Lambo blinked through his tears. But felt even more come. 'Tsuna-nii' "I-Im fine…." Tsuna smiled and helped him up. "B-be more –c-careful next t-time…" Lambo nodded and wiped his tears. "I'm Lambo!" He yelled suddenly. Reborn watched them carefully. Lambo couldn't remember where Reborn had gone. Reborn in the future was around Lambo's age. With the curse broken.

Gokudera Hayato glared at the boy who worried his tenth. "I'm Lambo!" The boy yelled. "O-oh… I'm S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi…." The boy named Lambo smiled. "Nice to meet you." Gokudera then dragged Tsuna behind him. "Careful tenth! He might be an assassin!" Lambo blinked. "Octopus…"

Lambo was laughing hard on the inside. On the outside he had a straight face. The face Baka-Dera made was priceless. He really wished he had a camera. There might be one in his hair. He laughed inside one more. "W-WHAT?! I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" Lambo grinned and stuck his tongue out. "Gyahaha, you have an octopus head! Haha Tako-head!" It felt so weird laughing like that once more. It's been so long.

Lambo laughed as Gokudera chased him. Lambo was faster than him of course. Way faster. He was only jogging compared to Gokudera who was almost sprinting. Lambo really thanked Hibari and Mukuro for their running training now. He could probably even out run Reborn. Not that he thought he could… Because he couldn't… He tried…

Gokudera stopped throwing his dynamite. Tsuna stopped trying to get him to stop and only hoped the Lambo boy was alright. Lambo himself was standing far in front of them. Making gestures to further anger Gokudera. "D-Damn *pant* y-you!" Tsuna was also panting hard. Yamamoto was barley panting at all.

Lambo laughed. They really did need more training. He smiled and walked towards them. "You alright?" Gokudera just glared at him. Lambo didn't even break a sweat. He only had to watch out for Bianchi… She might think he was-

" **ROMEO!** " He turned his head sharply and saw her. She was holding her damn poison cooking. Gokudera passed out and Tsuna was freaking out. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Lambo dodged her poison cooking. Now all he had to do is convince her to stop trying to kill him. Then maybe he could have her make him a soda. In the future that was one of her best concoctions. He was immune to poison from all her attempts at his life before. Until she finally realized he was Lambo and not Romeo. Lambo gulped and ran.

Tsuna really felt sorry for the boy. Bianchi was chasing him. He had to help! "Tsuna! Do it with your dying will!" *Bang* "REBORN! SAVE LAMBO WITH MY DYING WILL!" And he was off.

 **SPADESPADESPADE3SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo ducked another cake. He had almost gotten through. But nope! Something cut him off and now he can hardly talk. Bianchi was doubling her efforts. And he heard Tsuna-nii yell something about dying will. He had to work fast.

"MY NAME IS LAMBO NOT ROMEO!" Bianchi ignored him and threw another cake. "LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT! IM LAMBO! L-A-M-B-O!" He then skidded to a stop and ran toward her. Her eyes widened and she threw another cake. Lambo let out some lightning flame and blasted it out of the way. He then used a tiny bit and temporary paralyzed her. She was so shocked. Romeo couldn't do that… Can he? "I told you… My name is Lambo… I'm 12 years old…" She looked to him. "You're not… Romeo?" He nodded.

"SAVE LMABO!" Said cow felt himself being picked up and carried away by a DWM Tsuna.

Bianchi felt herself able to move again. She put her food away. Romeo had cloud flames. This Lambo person… Wasn't her ex.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo finger the ring he was holding. It was an A-ranked lightning ring. He wasn't allowed to bring the Vongola ring back. Lambo sighed and put the ring in his hair. At least he had Gyuudon still. He grabbed the ring with his box animal. As if he would leave him in the future. Tsuna had let him down about an hour ago, apologizing for everything that happened. Even if some of it wasn't his fault.

Spanner walked into the penthouse Lambo was living in. He and Lambo would live there from now on. Since Lambo didn't know how to cook or anything. He even brought a mini-mosca that he made. Shoichi would move in later. When he confirmed it with his mom. Byakuran would even move in. The penthouse had only three rooms. There were two in the whole building. Byakuran had bought an whole apartment complex and was renovating it. That would be done in about a week with all the people working.

 **First**

I looked to the left. Then the right. This was it. Shoichi, Spanner, and I would be transferring to Tsuna-nii's class. We had our transfer papers and everything. Mine were modified so that it would be correct to my 12 year old self. With a few things done here and there. We were now in class 1-B in Nami-chu.

"Come on in." We were lucky. Hibari had given us the approval. And didn't want to fight us. Thankfully! Shoichi walked in first. Me second, and Spanner third.

"Introduce your self's."

"My name is Irie Shoichi, nice to meet you all." Shoichi bowed.

"Spanner" Spanner only looked at the class lazily.

"I'm Lambo!" I grinned and placed my hands behind my head in a Yamamoto like fashion.

"Nice to meet you all, take care of us." The teacher then ushered us to our seats without letting the class ask questions. I was thankful for that. I don't think I'd be able to answer any… Not yet at least. I still needed to get myself together.

 **Third**

Lambo sat in class… He, Spanner, and Shoichi were a little bored. This was all so easy. Especially if you had all the guardians tutor you in their own way. Some involved bombs. Other swords, Tonfas, Tridents, and boxing…. In their own way.

Lambo felt himself choke up. He stopped thinking about them and looked towards the board. This stuff was so easy…

Tsuna almost cried when break came. He felt eyes staring at him during class.

Lambo was slightly laughing at the face Tsuna was making. People were starting to gather around the three new students. Lambo ignored them mostly. Shoichi was starting to get a stomach ache and Spanner was just lazily answering most of them bluntly.

"What's your favorite color?" "Green"

"When's your birthday?" "None of your business."

"Are you single?" "Why do you care?"

Lambo had answered in a similar manner. Shoichi held his stomach ache off and answered more nicely. They didn't even know Tsuna and the other two joined in.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?!" Looking towards the storm guardian Lambo tilted his head and placed it in his palm.

"Who are you again?" The silver haired bomber seethed.

"WHY YOU!" Tsuna freaked out and tried talking to his friend.

"Haha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, and that was Gokudera Hayato." The three new students looked between them. Gokudera had just started his daily argument with the baseball player.

"DON'T GO TELLING PEOPLE MY NAME!"

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

They sat on the roof for lunch. Lambo was sure Hibari wasn't up there. And hopefully Tsuna and co didn't come to this side of the roof.

"What did Byakuran say about our living arrangements?" Shoichi looked up from his computer.

"It should be done in a few days. Then we can move in right away and get to work. I've already been testing it in the science lab. Some people in this school have flames." Lambo looked to the redhead.

"What do you mean?" He lifted his glasses off his face and wiped them.

"The fumes affected them. But they wore off. This is good. We don't want anyone to be paralyzed for life." Shoichi then went back to his laptop and started typing down some things. Spanner was already working on the x-contacts and headset. He said something about. 'Once Vongola is ready I'll give them to him.' Lambo smiled and dug into his lunch. He managed to switch with Baka-Dera. Since Bianchi made his.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Gokudera sat with his boss. He really hoped Bianchi hadn't thrown away his lunch and tried to make him one. With a deep breath he opened it… And saw a normal lunch. It wasn't the one he made. But it looked better. Maybe the tenth's mom made it?! He happily dug in.

Lambo laughed as Shoichi and Spanner made faces at his lunch. "You switched?" Lambo nodded enthusiastically.

"Haha, Baka-Dera wouldn't eat it anyway." Spanner just shook his head and went into his own lunch. They were happy Future Kyoko and Haru taught Lambo how to cook…

Tsuna 'Hieed' when Reborn 'suggested' to adding Lambo to his family, Spanner and Shoichi as well. The 'hie' became louder and was heard through the whole school.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

It was a nice day. Hibari wasn't anywhere and Lambo could run around without getting yelled at by Tsuna's guardians. So this wasn't the Vongola mansion that had millions of places to explore. But this was fine. Then he started to wonder. 'What should we do about Mukuro?' Spanner and Shoichi said to just let it play out. Lambo didn't want that. He wanted Mukuro-nii…. Crap don't tell anyone he said that. Anyway he wanted Mukuro to not go to Vindice. So he had to find a way to make Mukuro become the mist guardian along with Chrome-nee…. Lambo nodded his head at his plan. It wasn't much… But maybe if he showed Mukuro his memories…. He might reconsider. And if not he'll just have to beat him and make a deal with Vindice…. He shuddered and turned to the other two time travelers. This would be hard to convince them…

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! AS IF WE'D LET YOU DO THAT!" Shoichi hardly yelled. And when he did it was for a good reason. That reason being Lambo.

"But, I don't want Mukuro-nii to go there again!" Shoichi sighed. This was Lambo he was yelling at. The kid had a damn hard head. And he could probably beat Mukuro at this point. Mukuro won't be able to posse him because of certain things involving future Mukuro and Tsuna. They made a counter for that.

"Fine then…. Be careful okay." Lambo grinned and nodded.

"Thank you Shou-chan!" The redhead sputtered and started yelling at Lambo again.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo grinned as school went out. Once Shoichi got word of Mukuro, Lambo would go and try get him to their side. If not then… Then he would have to defeat him…. Lambo walked towards the apartment complex. With all the men Byakuran placed there it was finished within a few days. At first Lambo didn't really believe it but, once he saw it he did. Some of the men were some type of robots Spanner had made just for this purpose. Building… Lambo skipped down the street. He would meet Tsuna-nii the next day.

"L-Lambo?" Or not.

"Yes?" Lambo looked behind him. There stood Tsuna. Tsuna was panting and out of breath, looking like he had ran. And he probably did.

"I…" He looked like he was about to run.

"Join Tsuna's family." The voice that spoke was Reborn. Reborn had a gun to Tsuna and had a look that said shut up or do it yourself.

"… What family?" Lambo spoke in a deathly low voice.

"Vongola." And without any hesitation he said.

"Alright… So long as Shoichi and Spanner get to join as well." Reborn smirked.

"Sure." And that was how Lambo joined Tsuna-nii's family this time.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"We joined Tsuna's family." Shoichi dropped the glass of water he was holding.

"YOU DID THAT ON YOUR OWN?!" Lambo grinned and rubbed his ears.

"Yeah, the chance of me being the lightning guardian are 100%!" Shoichi sighed and rubbed his head.

"Lambo, don't go doing things on your own." The cow boy just smiled and waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." The boy then walked out of the house.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"What now?" The cow child/boy was walking with his new boss.

"So Tsuna, what now? What do these family things do? If you're wondering, yes I've been in the mafia before. No I didn't really have a family…" He was lying at the last part. This was his family. Just the younger versions.

"W-well… I d-don't know…." Reborn was nowhere to be seen thankfully.

"Hmmm…" Lambo took out a box from his hair.

"Here… I want you to have this. It's for everyone in our family…." Tsuna stared wide eyed at the box. It was orange in color. When he opened it he blinked.

"Rings?" The cow child/boy nodded.

"For the guardians… They should know which one to pick. The rings will feel like it's calling you." Tsuna nodded and picked up the one that looked like a lion cub.

"Gao?" "HIIIEE!" The ring and box flew into the air.

"IT TALKED!" Lambo laughed at the boss and caught all the rings.

"Be careful Tsuna. You'll upset them." Tsuna nodded dumbly and took the ring and box back.

"T-thank you…"

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

The ring Lambo had in his hand was the Mist Owl. Chrome-Nee and Mukuro's box animal. Lambo had forgotten he grabbed them and stuffed them into his bag before coming to the past. He then pocketed it and continued to walk to his destination. Something just wasn't right. This had never happened before had it?

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Angel glared at the boy in front of her. "Bonvino Lambo… Lightning Guardian of Vongola Decimo.." Lambo glared right back at her.

"How did you get here?" This was Binna Angel. She was in the Binna Family… The Family responsible for Tsuna's death.

"You really didn't think you were the only ones in that room did you?" Lambo glared even harder. 'There are more?!' On the inside he was panicking. On the outside... He was calm and collected.

"I see. Then all we have to do is take you out." She laughed.

"You really think it's that easy? Thank you for this wonderful opportunity Lightning Guardian!" Angel was much younger than before. So she was also weaker and somewhat anorexic looking…. Byakuran only got his memories and not his future power and strength like Lambo, Shoichi, and Spanner. Anyone who wasn't programmed only gained their memory.

"We may not be able to beat you at the moment. But… We can for sure kill the Decimo in this time." Electricity surrounded Lambo.

"However… With that damn Arcobaleno… We can do nothing. Just you wait Bonvino. We'll kill him once again. And this time, for good." Just when Lambo was about to attack she disappeared in the mist. "DAMN IT!"

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"What?! Are you serious?!" The Bonvino nodded.

"Dead" Shoichi swore and started to pace and clutch his stomach at the same time.

"If they were there when we shot, then they could… Gah?! This is all so confusing!" Lambo got up.

"Mukuro broke out yesterday too. I'll be going there in a week." Spanner got up and handed Lambo something.

"Shoichi and I were working on this. It 'might' or might not help. It's the same counter measure that Future Vongola had in place for his guardians. Just slip it into their lunch or drinks and Mukuro won't be able to possess them." Lambo nodded.

"That's good. I won't have to worry about them then." Lambo took the small bottle of pills and walked out of the door. He was the only one going to school today. In order for Tsuna to advance and get the x-gloves he would 'need' to fight Mukuro. And he would need a reason.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"….." Lambo sighed and looked at the boy in front of him.

"What?" The boy glared.

"Why did you do that?" Lambo just sighed some more.

"Counter measures for when my Nii-san comes." The boy glared even harder. Lambo just sighed once more and got behind him. "Sorry." And then knocked him out.

Reborn watched as Lambo placed the boy gently onto the floor. "If it makes you feel better I hate the taste?" The cow teen smiled awkwardly and pulled out another tablet.

"I really hate the taste. Why couldn't Shoichi make it grape flavored?" The cow teen then placed it into his mouth and swallowed it. The teen cringed and grabbed a water bottle. "Really, really hate it."

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADESPADE4SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

 **A week later**

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn had cornered the cow teen and demanded an explanation. He got one alright. One he didn't want to believe… He still didn't. But it made sense. Rokudo Mukuro… Had escaped Vindice prison just a week ago. Lambo was going to confront him and possibly recruit him into their family. He did however let Tsuna eat his lunch with the pill that Lambo had slipped in. Reborn had Dr. Shamel on standby just in case.

"HIIIEE! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO IT?!" Reborn hit Tsuna over the head with a Leon hammer.

"Shut up and get ready, the others will be here soon."

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"Are you sure Lambo?" The cow teen smiled at the redhead.

"Yeah, I will… Is it ready?" The mechanic shook his head.

"Sorry… Just try to stall some time. Spanner and I will bring it there as fast as we can once done." Lambo nodded and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Kay," Then ran out the door.

This was it. He would confront Mukuro… Lambo dialed Chromes number. She had been the one to tell him about her old life. And he somehow got her to tell him her old number…. And for the life of him he can't remember how.

"Hello? Who is this?" Lambo paused. "My name is Bovino Lambo. I'm looking for Nagi?" The woman on the other line made a tch'ing sound and called for the name he asked for.

"H-Hello?" This was her. Chrome-Nee….

"You don't know me… But my name is Bovino Lambo… I would like to see you in person. There is something I need to give you. And someone you need to meet." He could tell that Nagi was skeptical. "O-Okay… Where?"

"The old Kokuyou theme park by Namimori. Think you can make it in about an hour?" There was a yes from the other side. "Thank you… Chrome-Nee." With a surprised gasp from Chrome Lambo hung up on her.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Be careful Lambo… We may have what they gave us but there is a chance it won't work…" Lambo just sighed and looked up to the building in front of him.

"Wont Chrome be… In the way?" The cow teen glared at his phone.

"Don't talk about Chrome-Nee like that. She just needs time… Then she can fight on her own."

"A-Are y-you B-Bovino-s-san?" Lambo nodded and smiled. "Just call me Lambo." She gave a shy smiled and nodded. "W-What d-did y-you want t-to g-give me?" It was then Lambo got serious and shoved down the feeling of seeing his Chrome-Nee.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this or even giving you these… But they belong to you… Once Shoichi and Spanner get here you will know how to use them…. That is if what they bring works." He then pulled out 4 A-ranked mist rings and a retractable spear. Along with an owl ring. He pocketed two of the rings and handed the other three to Chrome. Along with the weapon.

"W-What?" She was scared.

"We just need to buy time until Shoichi and Spanner get here. Once that happens I need you to draw out Mukuro's and your own flame. Once you do that I will draw my own and power the device… Think you can do that?" Chrome held the spear. What he had just told her made her scared and want to go back home… But he needed her help… What if this was just a trap? No… It can't be… Something told her to do it. To just go with it.

After giving her an explanation on what and how to do it, they were ready. He would trap Mukuro and keep Chrome from falling into his illusions. And she would go up to him and invade his mind to get him to use his own flame. It would be painful and there was a chance she could get hurt. But what he told her… She would gain a family.. One that cared for her… One that would protect her and cherish her. She decided to risk it… Her own family didn't like her.. They hated her… What would be the loss here? She might get hurt… Might even die… But if done right… She would get someone to love. Someone who loves her.

"Mukuro… He may not know it. But in time… He will fall in love with you." Lambo smiled at her.

"I have this thing called a ten-year bazooka… I've seen loads of different futures. But the most common thing between them is… That you and Mukuro fall in love with each other. Over and over again."

Chrome sucked in a deep breath. In order for her to do it she would have to have a strong resolve. Stronger than the Mukuro in that building. Stronger than his desire to destroy the mafia… She exhaled and steeled her resolve. She would do it. She would help Lambo and save his friends with him. To protect them… The after battle however… Had to happen for their boss. She giggled in her head, look at her, already calling someone she doesn't know 'Boss'.

"Ready?" She nodded. This Tsuna person sounded really nice. She would like to meet him after all this. The things Lambo spoke about… Sounded really nice. And she could be a part of it after all this… But… She thought about her parents… Would they care?

"By the way… Take this just in case. It will keep him from possessing you." She nodded and swallowed the cherry flavored pill. Lambo silently complained about that. Why did they make Chrome and Tsuna's flavored and not his?

"Don't make that face Chrome-Nee." She then looked to the cow teen. "Everything will work out. First things first."

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

The wall in front of them fell down with a blast of lightning flame. They were in… And he just had to make a flashy entrance.

"Kufufufufu… What is this?" Lambo looked up to the pineapple haired teen. They had just entered the theater.

"Rokudo Mukuro…." Mukuro raised his eyebrow at the cow teen and purple haired girl. Chrome hardened her eyes and held onto the spear tightly. This was Mukuro. And in order for them to 'have' a chance together…. She would need to fight him… Or Lambo would. She would try detect illusions and Lambo would break them.

"I have come to talk to you." Lambo walked forward.

"About what?"

"Join Vongola Famiglia and become the Mist Guardian for Vongola Decimo."

Mukuro just laughed. "You really think I'd do that?" Lambo just stood there as Mukuro got up. "What are you, an ambassador? As if I'd join that family. Die"

The kanji in his eye changed. It became 4 and lit up with mist flames. Or as Mukuro called it 'battle aura'. "I'll send you to hell." And the fight was on.

It was hard… So hard… She could just barley tell them apart. But it was there. A feeling. And she trusted it. That feeling made everything so much easier. "Lambo to your left!" Lambo followed her advice and struck the real Mukuro.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

This was annoying. The girl was pointing out his illusions and the boy was countering and deflecting them. When he would try get close the boy would attack and corner him. This was very, very frustrating. "Kufufu"

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE5SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo was getting impatient. Tsuna and the others would be here soon… He needed to do this before they got here. "LAMBO!" Two people ran into the theater. "Shoichi, Spanner. Just on time." The redhead threw a device to Lambo. "Hurry, Tsuna and the others just left after us!"

Chrome knew. It was time. Once Lambo got him down. She gulped and steered her resolve. "NOW CHROME!" She nodded and ran behind Mukuro. He was struggling to get free of the lightning net. "Sorry… Mukuro-Sama…" She didn't know why it felt so right to say that.

The flames danced around them. Chrome lifted her hand and put it to Mukuro's forehead. She closed her eyes and brought both of their flames out. This… Was a lot easier said than done. It took lots out of her. Her body also started to hurt. This was the first time she has ever used them. Theses flames. What did Lambo call them? Mist flames?

Lambo walked up to them and pressed a button on the device. "I hope this works… At least for one of you…" The mist flames were then sucked into the circle like thing. Chrome fell to the ground along with Mukuro. Who was still in the lightning net. The cow teen then inserted his own flame. "50,000 Fiamma!" Lambo felt himself panting. He had been using a lot of flames in the battle to stay out of Mukuro's illusions. He might not have enough!

"Don't worry brat." Spanner stepped up and also inserted some of his own. "That's why I'm here."

"500,000 Fiamma!"

The device glowed green and indigo. And the flames shot out towards the two mists.

Memories… Memories of things that never happened. Memories of things that would happen… It was weird… But now she knew… She knew everything Lambo was talking about. How she was like a big sister to him. How she was pregnant with Mukuro's child before they… Her stomach clenched. Why? Why did they die? Tears came to Chrome's eyes. She never even got to find out what it was.

Chrome? Mukuro looked to his left and saw her. She still had her right eye… She had long hair. She looked younger.. Then he remembered. They were younger. They died in each other's arms. Chrome was pregnant… Tsunayoshi… Where was he? Why was Lambo here?

"What is going on Cow child?" Mukuro demanded as Lambo let him out of the net as soon as he knew Mukuro had his future memories. Then told him about the future. About everything he wanted to prevent. About his plan to have him not go to Vindice. To have them both become Tsuna's mist right from the start. Mukuro laughed and agreed to it. "Nagi… Looks like we need to have a go again… This time… I'll protect our family." By that he meant both his child and the Vongola. He still felt bitter towards them at times… But with Tsunayoshi… Everything was always better. With Nagi by his side, he can do anything. "Looks like we need to retrain again…" Lambo grinned and handed the rings to him.

"You should have these." After some more talk Shoichi, Spanner, Lambo and Chrome then hid on the stage covered by Chrome's illusion. It may be weak, but her illusions were undetectable when she steeled her resolve.

The battle against Mukuro took a lot out of Lambo. Along with the whole flame thing. Chrome was also exhausted. "Thank you Lambo…" He smiled to Chrome.

"I'd do anything for Nee-Chan…" She smiled and watched as Mukuro beat up Tsuna and his friends. And for the sake of getting Tsuna the x-gloves and resolve to beat Mukuro.

(A/N, Im not good at writing battles….)

It was over… Tsuna beat Mukuro… And yet… Why did he feel like he wasn't beaten…? Or that he even beat Mukuro. "Good job Tsunayoshi!" Lambo jumped off the stage along with a girl that had purple hair in the same style as Mukuro… And Mukuro himself. He looked beat up but was still standing. The illusion Mukuro disappeared.

"L-Lambo? You're with them?!" The cow teen shook his head.

"Of course I am! Mukuro and Chrome are my family!" Tsuna then glared. Why was Lambo with them? Reborn tipped his fedora. This wasn't good.

"I applaud you Tsunayoshi. So… Since I have seen your power, and your will to protect your dear friends… I accept Lambo's offer. I 'll become the mist guardian along with my dear Chrome."

…. Tsuna stared.. "W-What?!" This guy beats up his friends and then wants to become his mist guardian? "Then why did you have to beat up my friends?!" Hyper dying will mode faded away. Lambo smiled and walked to the stage.

"Are you Done Shoichi?" There was a reply from the stage and a redhead appeared. "Yes." There was some running and Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi, and Fuuta ran towards Tsuna and Reborn.

"JUUDAIME!" "TSUNA!" "REBORN!" "TSUNA-NII!"

Lambo smiled as they tackled him to the ground. "I'm not stupid Tsunayoshi. I had a plan. Don't worry… Lancia is okay as well." Tsuna looked to Mukuro. These weren't illusions? The injured versions of his friends disappeared. How did he not detect those illusions? "I have a deal to make. Be right back." Lambo then left through the hold in the wall.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"Vindice…." The bandaged men stood in front of Lambo. "I'd like to make a deal for Mukuro and his lackeys release…" They watched him. "What do you offer?"

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

He walked back… That was very nerve wreaking. But he got Mukuro time. All they had to do was capture Daemon Spade some time in future and break the Arcobaleno curse. By that he meant get the pacifiers and give them to Vindice to keep like before. Lambo sighed as some of the others were skeptical about Mukuro and his lackeys. This would take some getting used to.

 **A few days later**

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro and this is my girlfriend Dokuro Chrome. Touch her or even so much as look at her wrong, I'll send you to hell." Chrome sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. Mukuro only wanted to go to this school to make sure Chrome didn't get hit on. Hibari was pissed off about it. Very pissed off. But he was fine now. He was all healed up and ready to fight again thanks to Shoichi.

"The ring battles are next…" Lambo nodded.

"I'll win without the TY bazooka this time… Tsuna-nii won't have to save me. And we'll win fairly." Shoichi just sighed.

"Varia isn't fair… They'll just do something else." Lambo nodded again.

"I still owe Levi-Hentai a beating." Byakuran snickered. "I have things to say~"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The white haired marshmallow lover just ignored Shoichi's yelling and landed on the roof top.

"Look what I have!" He held up a box…

"What is it?"

Byakuran grinned and opened it. "I brought it from a world where they… Uhh, died again… Vongola was destroyed so I thought I'd bring it here…" In the box was…. Vongola gear?

"BYAKURAN! ARE YOU INSANE?! WHY WOULD YOU BRING THOSE HERE?!" The white haired freak just smiled. "All we have to do is win the ring battles, get Tsuna his inheritance and give these to them! I'll even play bad guy again for that~" Shoichi sighed and rubbed his sore stomach. "YOU'LL UPSET THE BALANCE!"

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Tsuna looked up to the clock. Lambo wasn't here today… Along with Spanner, Chrome, and Shoichi. He sighed and looked to Mukuro. To think that it was all a test to see if he was strong enough… He gulped. He didn't know what to do if it was all real.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"I'm bored…" Lambo looked to his side and saw Chrome. She had taken Lambo out to buy some new clothing for them all. "Do I really have to be here?" She smiled her phantom smile and continued to shop. Lambo stood stock still and just followed her commands.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE6SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

 **Two weeks later**

"LAMBO!" The cow teen was laughing hysterically. Shoichi now had bright blonde hair. The adult/teen was chasing him around the complex. Byakuran was watching while eating marshmallows and Spanner was fixing mini-mosca.

"LAMBO YOU GET BACK HERE!" Shoichi yelled out the door as the teen ran from him. Lambo grinned from the sidewalk and waved his arms in an annoying manner.

"Come and get me Shou-chan!" The red now blonde haired teen fumed and slammed the door. Leaving Lambo outside.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

"Hmm… I wonder what today is… Now that I think about it… Wasn't I supposed to be involved in a bunch of other things before Mukuro came?" Lambo looked at the sky in thought. '…. I can't remember…' He then shrugged his shoulders and continued his walk to school.

*Nyan cat song* His phone rang in an annoying tune. The black curly haired teen picked it up once people started to glare at him.

"Lambo."

"Hey Lambo!" Came the voice of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"How did you get my number?"

"Reborn gave it to me. Anyway everyone is going to skip school. Meet us at the mall!" The he hung up.

"How the hell did Reborn get my number?" Lambo looked at the device confused. Then remembered a shaky Shoichi the other day. '…. There's another reason to prank him.'

Once Lambo got there he saw them all sitting at a table drinking sodas and talking.

"Yo" They looked to him. Gokudera glared at him then at Yamamoto for inviting him. Tsuna smiled along with Kyoko and Haru, I-pin also gave him a smile. Even if he was the broccoli monster. Lambo then sat down beside Tsuna as Kyoko went to get another drink. Haru got up and went to get something as well. Gokudera and Yamamoto were talking/arguing.

"How's everything going?" Tsuna looked to Lambo. "Fine… Hey Lambo…" Just before he was about to talk, something crashed into the building behind him. And then flew to Tsuna. Knocking him off his chair.

Now Lambo knew why this seemed familiar. This is where Basil and the Varia came in. Lambo got up and walked towards them. He needed to get out of there. They couldn't see his power yet. He just needed an excuse…

"VOOII! What's this? Outsiders parading around! I'll slice any trash who gets in the way!" Superbi Squalo. Lambo looked up to the white/silver long haired Varia member.

Tsuna and the other were watching him. Gokudera and Yamamoto glaring at him.

Squalo then used one of his moves and slashed at the ground from where he was at. "From that height?" Lambo looked around and saw Haru in the path of one. "Shit!"

While the others cowered by Tsuna and Basil, Lambo was saving Haru and Kyoko. This hadn't happened before had it? Lambo then grabbed the both of them and I-pin. Sure he looked like a coward running away. But who cared? Well maybe Reborn. But he didn't count.

"Lambo-kun?" He looked to the three girls. 'When did they start calling me that?' He shook his head as Reborn ran by him and towards Tsuna. "What about Tsuna-san?" The brown haired girl called Haru asked. "Don't worry about him right now. Yamamoto and Gokudera are with him. Let's get you both somewhere safe first." They nodded and allowed him to take them to Tsuna's house.

(A/N, Sorry for having Lambo run away… Hehe… But he didn't want to fight. If he fought, the others wouldn't find the resolve to get stronger… Or maybe they would… If Lambo battled he could have MAYBE, saved Basil and the fake rings. Remember that Lambo is from the future and is a lot more powerful than them at the moment.)

They sat there waiting. They had gotten a call from Reborn, saying that they stayed at the hospital to get their injuries checked. That was to Lambo. The one to the girls and mother was. 'They played for a bit and got bored. So they started to train to have an even bigger and better sumo match'… Lambo deadpanned when they accepted that answer.

He walked home tired. The girls were all having way too much fun dressing him up. Lambo shuddered. He had a feeling Chrome-nee was also going to dress him up… So what if Lambo had a slightly feminine body! Doesn't mean you should put him in dresses!

"Lambo…" The cow teen turned his head. There she stood. Chrome Dokuro. He gulped and turned to her fully. "Y-yes, C-Chrome-n-nee?" He stuttered. 'DAMNIT NOW SHE'LL KNOW IT WAS ME!' She smiled and motioned him to follow her.

Ever since Mukuro and Chrome got their memories they had started to stay in the complex building. So used to staying in luxuries suits from they're old life's. Ken and Chikusa didn't mind all too much. But had questioned Mukuro when he joined Vongola. In the end they had chosen to stay with Mukuro.

"Chrome-nee?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Mukuro-nii in a dress?" Chrome smiled and pushed Lambo into the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now get changed. Lam-Bo-Chan~" The cow teen then put on the clothing in the bathroom. Sulking and crying animatedly. Mukuro also had the same expression.

"Nagi…"

"Yes, Mukuro-Sama?"

"Do we really have to wear these?" She just laughed the creepy 'Kufufu' That Mukuro always does.

"Of course dear… Do you not like it?" Mukuro rapidly shook his head. Once upon a time ago… Mukuro had denied Nagi her dress up… He is still scarred from that day. And had to go to a therapist for about two months. When she wanted to be… Chrome was very scary.

After they played dress up for the longest time, they went to have dinner.

*dingdong* Rang the doorbell. Shoichi answered it. "Huh?" There was a package on the doorstep. Taking it in and opening it, Shoichi found both the mist and lightning half-rings.

"It's time huh?" Lambo nodded. "We have at least 7-10 days." Mukuro looked to Chrome. "Shall I fight or will you do it?" Chrome smiled. "Why not do it like last time?" They then debated whether Mukuro or Chrome would fight.

"I'll stay here. You be careful Chrome…" She smiled. "Don't worry. Let's just do it like last time." He smiled and patted her head. "Unlike last time. You don't have illusionary organs." They then left towards their sound proof room. Even if their bodies were young… Their minds were not. "I'm glad you made their room sound proof…" Shoichi nodded. "So am I… Spanner is still scarred from that one time..." He turned to the shuddering Spanner.

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADE**

Lambo looked up to the sky. Chrome and Lambo were up in the mountains near Namimori. They were at a different part, far away from Tsuna and Ryohei. Mukuro didn't really need to train. He was just practicing possessing Chrome at random times. It got her mad sometimes but… Since she didn't have illusion organs that connected them they would have to do it a different way. Or fake it to look like last time.

"Are you sure you should be using that?" Lambo looked to Chrome. He had been thinking about the Vongola gear. Byakuran had reluctantly taken them back to their original world. If he hadn't then something would have happened. The gear was pulsing and looked like it was going to explode or something. Lambo smiled to her and pointed to the tree. It was about 25 meters away from him.

"My future self is able to hit it from this far. I can only go about maybe 10 meters…" Chrome tilted her head and looked down at the book she was reading. "Make sure you don't hit me." Lambo nodded and put his horns on. The same ones from all those years ago. The ones that said 'Stupid Cow'. Lambo smiled and looked to the tree.

"THUNDER SET!" And his training began.

 **Days later.**

Lambo sighed and cracked his neck. He didn't have to go watch to battles… And he really didn't want to. But for all he knew they might not be the same as before. So he had to go.

"L-Lambo? What are you doing here? AND CHROME TOO?!" Chrome smiled and approached them while Lambo hung back a little. He wasn't attacked by Levi like last time. Either that or the flame system was working. He even had a portable flame jammer thing… Something, Shoichi had made him take everywhere.

Everyone was in front of the school. Lambo felt something in him. He suddenly felt like crying. Just seeing them all here… He smiled and walked up to them. "We'll win this…" Tsuna looked to Lambo with wide eyes. "T-Thank you…"

"Now that everybody is here. We shall announce the first match." The first Cervello spoke. "The first battle will be… The battle between the suns! Please follow us to the battle area." The second finished.

Tsuna and the other spoke to each other. They then walked behind the school and saw what looked like a boxing ring. "This is the special Arena that we've prepared for the match between the guardians of the sun" Cervello one spoke.

"This time we put the traits of the guardians of the sun into consideration and prepared the arena, although the different matches will be in different places." Number 2 spoke.

Everyone gathered around the boxing cage. "…." Lambo looked to the others. They were doing that cheer thing. "RYOHEI! FIGHT!" Things were a little different than he remembered them. Actually… More than a little.

(A/N, I just want to say that I am sorry. I suck at battle scenes… I'll make a few to myself to get the gist of it and what not… But none will be posted till im confidant that they make some sense…. Sorry. I'll just be skipping them. The only battle that changes will be Lambo's. Chrome and Mukuro are just going to fake it and make it just like last time… Gah, im so uncreative… Anyway.)

"Winner! Sasagawa Ryohei!" Tsuna and co ran to his side as he got out of the ring. Lussuria had just gotten hit by Gola Mosca. Lambo glared at the Varia. They never did understand family…

 **SPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADESPADE**

 **END**


End file.
